witchgirlsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Мэтт Олсен
Мэтт Олсен ''(англ. Matt Olsen)'' – ученикШеффилдский институтШеффилдской школы, гитарист группы Кобальт Блу, а также парень Вилл. Сериал 1 сезон 2 сезон Комиксы 1 арка В первой же главе со своей группой играет на вечеринке в честь Хэллоуина в Шеффилдской школе. Сила Внешность thumb|left|70pxМэтт высокий парень спортивного телосложения. В комиксе и сериале внешность героя различается. В комиксе Мэтт - брюнет с карими глазами. Другая же версия - голубые глаза с тёмно-синими волосами. При этом стиль героя был сохранён. Любимый головной убор Мэтта - панама. Парень носит однотонные толстовки и футболки. Характер Парень, благодаря своей внешности, достаточно популярен в школе, и ученицы прозвали его "Мэтт-красавчик". Он отличный парень и хороший друг. Имеет большую силу воли. Хобби Cobalt Blue/Wreck 55 ''(Синий кобальт/)'' Мэтт является вокалистом музыкальной группы, а также играет на гитаре. Отношения Семья Мама. Один из самых главных людей в его жизни. Он очень дорожит ей и всегда спрашивает её совета. Дедушка. У Мэтта очень плотный график из-за репетиций и школы, но он всё равно пытается помогать своему дедушке в зоомагазине. Благодаря Герберту, парень тоже любит животных и держит у себя дома большое количество питомцев. Кузен. Друзья Мэтт хорошо общается с Питером, Мартином и Найджелом. Эрик. Поначалу был враждебно настроен, но потом всё наладилось. Девушка В детстве был хорошим другом Мэнди Андерсен, а после некоторое время встречался с Джекки Галлиген. Вилл. Познакомился со стражницей в парке, когда та спасла соню от шайки Урии. Он предложил взять животное Вилл, так как у самого забот полно. Перед уходом Мэтт дал свой номер телефона в случае, если с Мистером Хагглсом что-то случится. Первый поцелуй был с астральной каплей Вилл, потому что копия напутала данные стражницей указания. Вдобавок она же дала пощечину парню в школе, что обидело его, однако, эта ситуация сблизила их, после того, как сама Вилл извинилась и уладила конфликт. Интересные факты * В комиксе и сериале внешность героя различается ** В датском и итальянском номере "Сила пяти" образ Мэтта был существенно разный Галерея |-|Сериал= This is how Will who has fallen in love with Matt sees him.png|Мэтт в представлении влюблённой Вилл. Will trying to seem casual to Matt, picture 2.png|Мэтт дарит Вилл подарок. Matt tells Will she has one more present for her.png|Мэтт говорит Вилл, что у него есть ещё один подарок для неё. Matt gives Will his second present in the bag.png|Мэтт дарит Вилл свой второй подарок в мешке. Matt is a bit afraid that Will falls on the ground because the bag with rodent chow he gave her is too heavy.png|Мэтт немного пугается, когда Вилл падает из-за того, что мешок, который он дал ей, слишком тяжёлый. Matt explains to Will that these vitamins make Mr. Huggles' coat really shiny.png|Мэтт объясняет Вилл, что эти витамины делают шёрстку мистера Хагглса блестящей. Will listening to Matt carefully because she fell in love with him.png|Вилл внимательно слушает Мэтта потому, что влюбилась в него. Will introduces Matt to Caleb.png|Вилл знакомит Калеба с Мэттом. Matt is confused by Will who said she needs to leave with Caleb right now.png|Мэтт не понимает, почему Вилл оставила его и убежала с Калебом. Will says hello to Matt.png|Вилл здоровается с Мэттом. Will explains to Matt why she gave Mr. Huggles away to Irma.png|Вилл объясняет Мэтту, почему отдала мистера Хагглса Ирме. Matt confesses his feelings to Will.png|Мэтт признаётся Вилл в любви. Will kisses Matt for the first time, picture 1.png|Вилл целует Мэтта. Will and Matt kissing s.1 ep.24, picture 2.png|Вилл и Мэтт целуются. |-|Сериал, сцены сражений= |-|Сериал, сцены сражений, GIF= |-|Комикс= Мэтт и Вилл 1х04.png|Первая встреча с Вилл Мэтт и Вилл 2 1х04.png Ссора 1х07.png Мартин, Сондра и Вилл 1х07.png Мэтт и Вилл 1х07.png Мэтт с гитарой.jpg Мэтт и Эрик.jpg Мэтт гиф.gif Мэтт 1х03.png Matt_will.jpg Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Персонажи из комиксов Категория:Персонажи из сериала Категория:Жители Земли Категория:Парни стражниц Категория:Ученики Категория:Музыканты en:Matt Olsen de:Matt Olsen it:Matt Olsen fr:Matt Olsen